Redo
by 506thpir
Summary: "W-what are you doing?" I stuttered. "A redo." He answered simply.  I was confused again. "A redo? What are you talking about?"  Smiling at my obvious confusion, he nodded his head.  "I'm going to do what I should have done earlier."


Slamming the car door shut, I stalked off towards Hollywood Arts.  
"Oh come on Tori!" Shouted Trina from behind me. "It's not that big a deal!"  
Turning around, I glared at my eccentric sister.  
"Not that big a deal? You stole my breakfast from me, then slapped me with it!"  
Giving out an exaggerated sigh, she slammed the drivers side door. Clicking the lock button on her keys, she looked back at me.  
"I didn't _slap _you with it."

I put my hands on my hips in irritation.  
"So what's it called when you snatch the waffle out of my hand and hit it across my face?"  
"I don't know!" She threw her hands in the air. "A waffle hug!"  
"That was not a hug!" I yelled back.

Spinning back around, I walked back towards the school.  
_'Damn crazy sister. Waffle hug my a-'_

My train of thought was cut off as I opened the door to be met by an energetic Cat.

"Tori!" I looked to my right to see Cat jumping up and down on her toes.  
"Hey Cat."  
Starring at me, she cocked her head to the side.  
"What's that?"  
"What's what? I asked confused.  
Walking towards my locker, she followed me.  
"That." She pointed to my hair.  
Opening the locker, I looked into the mirror hanging on the door.  
"Aw man!" Looking at my hair, I found bits of waffle still there.  
Picking them out, Cat smiled at me.  
"What are they?"

Her face became worried.  
"Is it bugs? Bugs are so icky. This one time I was eating ice cream and this moth-"  
"No Cat," I cut her off. "It's not bugs. Trina slapped me with a waffle earlier.  
Cat looked a me confused, but giggled.  
"Why'd she do that?"  
Sighing, I got the last crumb out of my hair.  
"I don't know. I wouldn't cook her breakfast and she thought it would be necessary to slap me with my own food.  
Opening her mouth to answer back, she was cut off by a deep voice.  
"Food violence is never the answer."  
Turning around I saw Andre standing behind me.  
Cat stomped her foot on the ground.  
"Why does everyone keep cutting me off!"  
Arms folded the upset red head walked towards Jades locker.  
Staring at each other for a moment, Andre turned to where Cat walked off.  
"Sorry Little Red!"  
Averting my eyes from Andre to Cat, I saw her laughing and smiling at Jade.  
_'Guess she got over it.' _I thought to myself.  
We started back to the conversation.  
"So Trina pimp slapped you with a waffle?"  
I dragged my fingers through my hair and nodded my head.  
"I'm just glad I didn't put syrup on it yet."  
Laughing, Andre shifted his weight to his other foot.

"So I'm guessing your morning was hectic."  
Turning around, I closed my locker and faced back to him.  
"You could say that. Not as bad as that weekend we had to take care of Trina."  
After a moment of silence we shivered at the memory.  
Looking to my left, Andre pointed something out.  
"You forgot to turn your locker lights on."  
Leaning over me, he pushed the little red button.  
At that moment someone bumped hard into his back.

Pushed forward, my best friend was slammed into my chest. Grunting at the impact, Andre instinctively grabbed onto me with one hand, and put up another to hit the lockers to lessen the impact. As he did this I quickly grabbed onto his shoulders.  
Hitting the metal, my eyes closed shut as I felt Andre press onto me.  
After a moment I heard Andre say "You okay Tori?"  
Opening my eyes, I looked up to see Andre looking down at me worried.  
"Yea, I'm fine." I mumbled feeling a dull pain throb in the back of my head where I hit the lockers.

Staying in that position for a few more moments, I came out of my slight daze to realize just how close Andre and I really were.  
I could feel Andres chest pressed fully up against mine; our legs slightly tangled together with one of his in between mine. Some part of my mind recognized that if he moved his leg just a little more, he'd be rubbing against my center.  
Swallowing nervously, I could feel the heat in my cheeks. Without thinking about it, I gripped onto his shoulders a little tighter. In response Andre looked a little worried at me and held onto my hip a little tighter also.  
"You sure you're okay Tor? You're face is really red."  
"Y-yea."  
_'Fuck.'_

Giving me an unconvinced look, Andre moved his face a little closer to get a better look at me.  
_'Does he not realize how close we are already?' _My mind yelled.

"Mmhhh. I don't think you're okay." He stared into my eyes. "But it doesn't look like you have a concussion."  
"I told you I'm fine." I mumbled.  
"Uh huh."  
Still, he stood there looking into my eyes.  
"Get a room you two."

Looking to where the voice came from, we saw Jade standing there smirking with Cat beside her. Cat grabbed onto Jades arm and shook her slightly.  
"Jade! They were having a moment!"  
Looking down at the red head, Jade sneered.  
"Well they should have that moment somewhere else and not be making out in the middle of the hall."  
"We weren't making out!" I shouted.  
"And we weren't having a 'moment'." Andre added. "What makes you think we were anyway?"  
Raising an eyebrow, Jade folded her arms across her chest.  
"Really Harris?"  
"What?" He asked confused.  
Palm facing upward she gestured to us. "Look at how you're positioned. That screams intimate."  
Hearing Cat giggle, I looked back up at Andre who was looking down at me.  
"Oh." He said softly.  
Moving back from me, I felt his warmth leave me. As he took his hand away from my hip, he dragged his fingers away sending chills through my body.

Walking away, Jade dragged Cat with her.  
"Next time use the Janitors closet." The goth yelled over her shoulder.

Left alone, we heard the bell ring a few seconds later.  
"We should get going." I whispered.  
Walking towards my next class, I felt a hand on my shoulder a few moments later.  
"Tori, wait." Twisting around, I looked back at Andre.  
"Yea?"  
Removing his hand, he shifted his weight from foot to foot.  
"I, umm…" The pianist looked off to the side in contemplation.  
"Come on Andre. We have to get to class."  
I started to make another step away when I heard him say "Wait".  
Looking at him in slight irritation, I crossed my arms.  
"Spit it out or let's head to class. We're already late."  
"I'm…I'm sorry."  
I scrunched my brows together in confusion.  
"For what?"  
"For not realizing it at first."  
My heart began to beat a little faster.  
_'Does he mean…'_

"Realizing the position we were in I mean." He added.  
_'Of course that's what he meant idiot.' _My mind scolded.

"Oh. Yea.. That's fine." I said with false happiness.  
Smiling at him, I began to walk back towards class.

Realizing I forgot a book in my locker, I grumbled to myself and walked back towards it. Seeing Andre still there watching me, I gave him a small smile.  
"Forgot my book." I said.  
Not hearing a reply from him, I began to put in my combination. Opening the locker, a large hand pushed back on the door causing it to close with a loud slam. Recognizing the hand as Andres, I let out a frustrated groan.  
"Andre," I whined. "Why'd you do that?"  
Going to face him, I was startled by how close he was to me.  
"Andre, what are you-"  
Cut off, I felt him put his other hand on my hip where it had been a few minutes before as his other stayed on the metal door. Pushing me against the closed locker, Andre pressed his chest against mine. Once again I could feel one of his legs between mine; now though it was just barely grazing my core. Shivering at the sensation, I tried to ignore the tingling feeling and looked up at my friend.  
"What are you doing?" I whispered.  
Giving me a smoldering look, he gave a slight smile.  
"This is _almost _how we were a few minutes ago."  
He gave me a pointed look. Slowly, I raised my hands and put them on his shoulders.

"Now it is." He smiled again, the seductive look still on his face.  
"W-what are you doing?" I stuttered.  
Looking into his eyes, I hoped for some sort of answer. All I saw was this unknown emotion. Or at least, one I'd never seen on him before.  
"A redo." He answered simply.  
I was confused again. "A redo? What are you talking about?"  
Smiling at my obvious confusion, he nodded his head.  
"I'm going to do what I should have done earlier."

By now, my heart was beating much faster. I'm sure Andre could feel it we were so close together.  
"Are, are you saying what I think you're saying?"  
Smiling, he cocked his head to the side.  
"I don't know. Am I?"  
"Andre." I warned.  
Smiling growing bigger, he moved his face slightly closer to mine.  
"I think I am."  
For a moment I stopped breathing as he moved in to kiss me.  
Feeling his lips press against mine, I stood stock still. After the first few moments of shock wore off, I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him even closer. I let out a small moan at the feel of his lips. They were soft, but rough at the same time; a perfect balance.  
The kiss started to become a little more heated. Teasing him, I refused to open my mouth. As he groaned in frustration, I smiled at my small victory. It was short lived as I felt his leg push up against my center. As pleasure coursed through my body, I let out a deep moan. Taking advantage of this, Andre put his tongue in my mouth.  
"Playing dirty are we?" I mumbled when we broke apart for air a little while later.  
"You call it dirty," He kissed up my jaw line to my ear and whispered "I call it pleasure."  
Again he pushed his leg against my center. Letting out another moan, I unconsciously ground against his leg.  
"Andre." I moaned.  
Smiling, he kissed down my neck as I held onto his shoulders tighter.  
"Mmhhh?" He asked innocently.  
"Don't…act all...innocent." I breathed out.

"Trust me, I'm not." He mumbled against my skin.  
Bringing his face back up, I crashed my lips to his. As our kiss became more and more heated, I had a sudden realization that we were still at school. Giving him one last kiss, I pulled back.  
"We have to stop."  
A look of hurt crossed his face.  
"Why? Did I go to far? Shit Tor, I'm so sorry. I was just-"  
I cut him off with a soft kiss.  
"You didn't do anything wrong." I smiled back at him.  
"But if you haven't noticed, we're still at school." I gestured around us.  
Looking around, realization hit him. "Oh yea. We are."  
Shaking my head, my grin got a little bigger.  
"Come on," I took his hand in mine. "We still have to get to class."  
"Do we have to?" Andre whined. "Can't we just do what Jade said and go make out in the Janitors Closet?"  
Rolling my eyes, I tightened my grip on his hand as I dragged him away to our classroom.  
"No, we can't."  
Walking in a comfortable silence, we reached the class. Opening the door, the teacher looked up at us with irritation.

"Sorry," Andre said from beside me. "We were stuck in the counselors office."  
Giving us a look that said 'I don't fully believe you.', the teacher just nodded his head and looked back down at his work.

Sitting in our seats I smiled over at Andre for saving us.  
Sitting beside us, Jade gave us both a pointed look.  
"What were you two really doing?" She questioned.  
"Come on Jade, that's their business." Beck scolded. "But I'd like to know too." He mumbled under his breath.  
"Umm…" I started. Looking at Andre, he shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head.  
"We were having a do over." I stated.  
Grabbing my hand, Andre absently traced patterns on my palm.  
"Do over?" Jade asked confused.  
Staring at Andre, I saw him nod his head.  
"A very good," I saw his eyes grow dark again. "_Pleasurable _do over."  
Groaning, Jade grimaced. "Ew. You to make me want to vomit."  
"Come on Jade. That's not nice." Beck reprimanded.

Jade turned to face her boyfriend.  
"But I don't want to have to have an image of those two getting it on in the school hallway!"  
"How'd you know we were in the hallway?" I questioned.  
She rolled her eyes. "Please. I left you two there and then you show up late to class 30 minutes later. You stayed in the hall."  
"But we could have-" I countered before getting cut off.  
"No. You two stayed. End of story." Jade concluded crossing her arms over her chest.

Sitting in silence for a few minutes, Andre broke it first.  
"Tori?"  
I looked over. "Mmhhh?"  
"You left your book in the locker."  
Sitting there more a moment, I realized that I did. Smirking, a thought crossed my mind.  
Staring at Jade, she cocked a brow.  
Turning my head to face Andre, I have him a suggestive look.  
"Want to go back and have a third redo?"  
I heard Beck laugh while from the corner of my eye I saw Jade grimace.  
"Why, I'd love to ." Grabbing my hand, we went to sneak out the door when I heard Jade mumble "Those two disgust me. I swear if they have a 'redo' around me I'll punch them both in the face."  
Laughing, I dragged Andre back to the locker where we'd have another short redo or two.


End file.
